Ligers cannot Breed
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: He was a mix-breed, a liger amongst lions, infertile and doomed to die with no offspring to speak of. If he was doomed to die alone, with no offspring to continue his lineage he was all for it, because the lion in his arms would carry on their lineage together; after all, a Liger may not be able to breed offspring, but no one said they couldn't raise offspring..BoyxBoy Warned.


**WARNING!: This contains BoyxBoy, not extremely explicit, but definitely inferred. You have been warned, if you don't like don't read. Also swearing... it's Xanxus after all.**

**Please do not ask where this came from, I was doing biology, and then I was reading some X27 and this somehow jumped into my mind... I love X27 by the way... and many other pairings...**

**Rated for Xanxus bad mouth.  
**

* * *

Ligers cannot breed.

Ever one said that Xanxus was a vile, mean spirited, angry person. But he was only human. He had been hurt so many times before, by so many different people, and all he really wanted was someone to bow down to, someone to push the blame onto, and someone he could honestly call his boss while still keeping his bravado and strength.

So in reality, Xanxus only wanted a partner, and it didn't matter in what sense that word was taken, it could have been taken in any way, he just wanted and just needed one of them.

Maybe that was why he eventually warmed to the stupid brat that stole his title, made him kneel before him and kiss his ring, and eventually make him the most respected underling he ruled over.

Tsunayoshi was something different. He was a brat, a weakling, but he was the greatest boss Xanxus had ever seen. Ruling with a steeled fist burning with a resolve that seemed to get purer as the boy aged; as blood pooled at his feet, crawling up his legs and chest with tainted, begging fingers and hands his resolve only burned brighter, getting stronger and purer as the boy himself became more tainted. It amazed Xanxus more and more.

People would say that Xanxus never changed, and would never change. That he was always going to be a self-centered imploding monster that only had one destiny, destroying Vongola from the inside with his suicidal tendencies of coup d'état and violence. Xanxus knew that he was not though, and Xanxus also knew that the brat of Vongola, the Decimo, knew this too.

Xanxus matured quickly, knowing he was the underdog, he was the servant, and Varia was put back in its rightful place, where it belonged. He learned that to get stronger, to be brighter, to be respected he needed to do his job; he needed to be Vongola's dog. He was happy with that, even if outwardly he didn't show it.

As time went on, and Decimo grew in power and influence Xanxus noticed the shift in Varia's duty and Xanxus' responsibility. No longer were they dogs, they were subordinates. Xanxus was called upon more and more for opinions where he was once shunned out of meetings and scoffed at for his ideas, and Xanxus found the reason he was so drawn to the Decimo.

The Decimo was not a brat, he was not stupid, and he was not weak; at least not anymore. He grew and knew how to get his subordinates on his side. As Xanxus said, he had never seen a better leader.

The feelings started then, but they had really always been there, first disgust, then annoyance, budding and writhing as they sorted themselves out. Respect was in there somewhere, along with awe and hate, but something else, something more powerful and foreign. Something that made Xanxus' flame burn brighter, making it more dangerous, and soon enough Xanxus questioned whether it was the flame of rage anymore, because calm or not he could call upon it.

When Tsuna ascended to the throne of Vongola, being only sixteen when Nono was assassinated, he met with Xanxus privately. The scarred man knew something was up, because the brat stood up to his tutor, eyes blazing with the resolve in his chest and the Arcobaleno actually _stood down_.

They sat in Nono's office, almost still warm from the last time the old man had been in there. But Xanxus sat never the less, soundproofing on, doors locked, and curtains drawn, watching the baby-boss as he sat stiffly in the imposing throne Xanxus once wished was his. He knew no other person more suited to take the throne than the brat currently drowned in it.

"Xanxus, I have a job for you and the Varia. It's something I can't ask my guardians to do, it is not their right. You however, it is your right to take this job, and if you don't I will take up myself with Reborn."

Xanxus was stunned, because this was a boss talking to him. He scoffed, keeping his bravado in check, but something tugging at the back of his brain was telling him something was wrong, and that this meeting would change everything.

"Fucking brat, what are you talking about."

Tsuna looked up then, tears filling his glowing, burning, warm, freezing eyes. His eyebrows crushed together, and Xanxus thought he was beautiful. There was something about the boy, fighting to keep himself from breaking down, from going into HDW mode, and from letting his voice shake and crack under the grief in his eyes that made Xanxus infinitely protective. He wanted to growl and massacre anyone that did this to what was _his_ to make look this disgustingly soul crushing.

"I want you to hunt down the ones that assassinated Nonno and I want you to show the world that Vongola is not to be messed with. He was your father Xanxus, no matter how you deny it and this is your mission to take. This is my first order as Decimo and I want _you_ to make a name for _me_; _**we**_ protect out famiglia."

Xanxus was left stunned, this boy, angry and grievous as he was, was still thinking about protecting his famiglia, protecting those he promised to protect. He was being given an incredibly honourable duty, Xanxus, someone who once tried to kill the brat, an enemy by all rights that was trusted more than even the brat's own guardians to do this duty. There was something spine tingling about it, he wanted that anger, that fury, that beauty beneath him writhing with pleasure and sinful actions.

He stood then, stepping towards a silently crying boy, his eyes showed his shock, but at the same time a hope for something Xanxus wasn't sure of.

He grabbed the brat by his shirt, pulling him onto his feet to lean across the desk that drowned him and his lean figure; he crushed their lips together taking pleasure in eliciting a squeak and eventually a sinfully arousing moan from the child-boss that gripped his shirt in response to the deep, passionate, burning kiss that drowned him.

Xanxus broke apart then, purring internally when he noticed the tears replaced by that lustful haze that made him want to jump the boy right here right now and claim what was his, had always been his.

He stared into those hazy eyes, lust and grief battling each other as the tears welled up all over again and spilled down flushed, but sick and pale cheeks. The boy obviously hadn't eaten in a while. Xanxus watched the brown, and was sure that the brown was watching him just intently. An internal battle raged as Xanxus watched and laid claim, because this wasn't something Xanxus usually did. This wasn't a fuck and go.

"Your name will be seared into every fucker's mind; they will learn that you are not the same fucking child who was scared and useless. I will show them that you are something to be fucking scared of and respected." There was a fierceness reflected back at Xanxus form the brunette's shimmering eyes, and it was something powerful, more powerful than his rage. It was a resolve to protect and beat down opposition. He liked it, it was something powerful and dangerous, and it was something he had yearned for since he was young and betrayed by Nono, the very man he was about to go and avenge.

He crashed down onto the man he would call boss gladly, their lips clashing, teeth clipping as Xanxus pushed his dominance onto the boy. The boy may be his boss, but Xanxus was dominant in an entirely different way. With a sharp, painful bite to the boy's lower lip that made the boy moan in plain and pleasure as he pulled away, Xanxus stalked out of the room, and before the door shut had his phone out and was calling his men. They had a mission, and he wanted it done quickly, he had something to lay claim to, and he was not a man of patience; he was ferociously possessive, and his possession didn't have a mark yet.

When he arrived back it was only a week after he was sent out. He had burst into the brat's office, grabbed him by the waist- in front of the entire family and that Cavallone bastard- pulled him into a fierce kiss that left the boy aroused and embarrassed before he glared at the entire room, bit down hard on the brunette's neck and led him out towards the car that was waiting to take them to Xanxus' private residence.

That had been four years ago. People objected at first, but soon were calmed by both Reborn and Tsuna. It was funny really, because the Arcobaleno had cornered Xanxus at gunpoint and demanded to know his intentions. It was simple and straight forward, and Xanxus found himself respecting the ex-baby even more. He was just as ferociously protective of his student as Xanxus was, though in a different way, and he knew then that the man was someone to be frank with.

"He is mine fucking bastard. That is all there is to it."

The gun lowered then, the Arcobaleno having seen something in Xanxus' eyes that was not in his words. He had smirked then, but a smirk that didn't say he knew everything, but that he would do everything in his power to protect the student that had just gotten himself landed with one of _the_ most dangerous men he could.

"You've changed Xanxus. It's drastic and sudden, but you've changed."

It was Xanxus' turn to smirk then, his eyes softening just that little as he thought of Tsuna that allowed Reborn to see someone he hadn't seen since Xanxus was still but a boy.

"You better talks to your fucking student then bastard, because it's his fault."

That had been two days after Xanxus' abduction of the Decimo for a suitable marking that left both of them panting, aroused again, and completely and totally inseparable. They had marked each other in that first encounter when Xanxus was overthrowing Vongola, and Tsuna was overthrowing the mafia. Now that they lay in the same bed most nights, contented with touching and being close, it was obvious that nothing Xanxus could ever do in the future was better than what he was doing now.

Xanxus watched the Decimo, sweaty but contented after their long, passionate battle under the covers, because really, when was it Xanxus decided that men were his prey? This little brat, when he was barely in his teens was the one who made him beg and groan and moan in every sense of the word. Sinful lips and even more sinful movements, it all drove Xanxus mad. And when the brat was feeling really neglected, Xanxus was about ready to tie the brat to the bed and fuck him senseless, but there was something about the brat that made him gentle, even in their roughest encounters in their shared bedroom.

The Decimo was something different to everything that Xanxus ever bedded down before. He had more money and fame than Xanxus; so Tsunayoshi obivously wasn't after his money. He had a plethora of suitors ready and lined up to bear his children or burn off the uncontrollable amount of sexual tension and energy the brat possessed; so it was fair to say he wasn't after a simply fuck and go. Tsuna was beautiful, he was pure, pale, unmarred by scars- even where he was they were beautiful scars that Xanxus felt made the boy even more precious- and Xanxus was ugly inside and out, covered by scars that were branded onto his skin through only his own fault, there were many others that would be better for the young Decimo; so it was also fair to say the decimo wasn't after beauty and perfection.

Xanxus was overwhelmed really, because he had the boy writhing under him, begging for more, asking for more, loving him and loving him louder as they arced. Xanxus didn't know what to make of it, because he loved back. He loved louder, and was fiercely protective of this, whatever it was, that was now_ his. _Xanxus was not one to be sentimental or needy, but the longer he was with the brat, the needier and more protective Xanxus became.

In the end he knew that the boy would need to find a surrogate of some kind, he needed an heir after all; Xanxus certainly couldn't do that for him. He hoped that stupid scientist in the Arcobaleno found a way to make a child of Tsunayoshi a child of his too, because he couldn't think of the pain he'd feel if a child bore for Tsunayoshi was not a child bore for him as well. He would have to figure out a way to get that done soon enough.

Maybe that was why Xanxus found it so hard to hold down a relationship, to care for someone. They weren't Tsunayoshi after all, he never found them loving him, and he had never found himself wishing they _could_ have children together, have a _family_ together. He was a mix-breed, a species that was unable to continue its lineage, a liger amongst lions, infertile and doomed to die with no offspring to speak of. But that was fine, because when decimo rested in his arms, high above the rest of the world in his office suite, well, Xanxus could care less about all the other shit expected of him.

If he was doomed to die alone, with no offspring to continue his lineage he was all for it, because the lion in his arms would carry on their lineage together; after all, a Liger may not be able to _breed _offspring, but no one said they couldn't _raise_ offspring.

* * *

**Yes, is did mean to put Timotei, Vongola Nono, as **_**Nonno**_**. It means grandfather in Italian (according to the internet) and I feel that Tsuna was speaking of Family rather than Famiglia in this instance. So it felt fitting.**

**A spur of the moment fic, I hope it wasn't too rushed or OoC... SO Review please?**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
